Love and new faces
by bubbersgod
Summary: Inuyasha and friends meet two new people as they try to fight Naraku. Lemon. Inuyasha x Kagome and a new couple as a bonus. This is rated "M" for a reason people.


This is going to be my longest story by far people. I hope you like it, as I have never tried an Inuyasha fic yet. I only write mature content stories but I try to warn of the "MATURE" content so people can enjoy the story. I think the story is a crucial part of catching an audiences attention. But I digress. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. LEMON! You have been warned.

* * *

Inuyasha and group have found out where Naraku was hiding and decided to ambush him. He is in a cave deep underground. The tunnel leading to the chamber where he was, had been heavily trapped. Death spike pit here, Poison darts there, and the occasional corpse of a mangled demon. The group assumed the dead demon parts are from Naraku's demonic ritual. It had not occurred to them that someone had been here besides Naraku until some traps had appeared to have been set off in advance. Odd one might think in such a place.

Truth be told, they where not the only enemies of Naraku. In fact the person in the cave ahead of Inuyasha and friends, was one such person. His name was Sir Richie Dean Cook the 2nd. The last of his clan. Naraku had tried to get a "part" from the half demon of his village. Here is his tale.

Though a half demon, the part he was after was invaluable. The half demon was A companion of Richie's. It was a female half demon. The demon part of her was a poisonous dragon, a rare demon indeed. She had many poison glands in her. Poison glands in her fingers, her mouth, and even her heart. Her blood was poison! She has dark black hair to her knees. It has red streaks that look like lightning bolts in it. She had dark green eyes. Her demon father had forced himself upon her mother. Her mother lived in shame of this. The father never claimed her and she was alone until her death giving birth. The girl, despite being Half demon, was adopted by clansman in of Richie. He was still young and came to be her best friend during childhood.

One day the Evil dragon came for his daughter, seeking to use her as a minion after training her to be strong. He came when she was only sixteen. Richie was sixteen as well, however he was a well accomplished warrior already. He had received a blessed sword from his clans famed blacksmith. It was forged only for Richie. He saved the blacksmith to earn such a sword. The sword was massive but light. It was forged with Richie's name on one side of the blade, and with long forgotten runes on the other, giving it untold of power. Not even Inuyasha's famed sword compared to its might.

With this blade he slew the dragon with astonishing ease. But when Naraku came for his "Part" Richie was not there to save her. The ritual he would have to do would take a great deal of time on account of her being a half demon. This fact even Richie knew. He set out for Naraku as soon as he heard from the last survivor of Naraku's attack what happened. His blade shined without light, in fact the light shined toward its wielders target, the effect of one of the runes. He traveled days and night s to get to her. He promised to protect her and failed. She fought back but we all know how formidable Naraku is. That ends Richie's story. Now back to Inuyasha and friends.

They finally sneak into the entrance of his lair to find a man fighting him already. They decide to watch. The man was six five foot eight or nine. His hair was a funny sight, a large woolly brown mess. It was thick and fluffy and somewhat resembled a cross between an Afro and sheep's wool. IT was not long but uniform and about five inches thick. Inuyasha even giggled at the sight of it. He was in full armor but didn't display any trouble moving quickly in it. Inuyasha noticed his sword gleaming and roaring with different powers being forced out of it in every sweep. Sweeping up appeared to summon forth a trail of ice spikes in its path rising up from the floor. A horizontal slash however, sent forth a torrent of wind that could shred rock. When he used it to block an attack, upon impact lightning struck the source of impact. Naraku was panting and fighting hard with absolutely no progress.

Naraku finally catches him off guard after suffering many fatal wounds. A demon tail had came out of Naraku and into the ground without Richie Noticing. IT came out of the ground and tangled Richie up causing him to drop his blade. Richie yelled at Naraku, "What have you done to DeAnna you monster? If you hurt her I will FUCK YOU UP!" Damn! This guy was serious. Naraku was still panting to hard to answer. Richie flexed and was almost breaking free, but barely couldn't. Naraku was for once actually a little scared and frustrated beyond composure. Naraku yelled back, "WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?" He tightened his grip on Richie. Richie's armor was crunching and his ribs where beginning to crack.

Inuyasha admired how he didn't show the least bit of fear or pain. He must truly value this DeAnna he was yelling about. Inuyasha jumps in and cuts the tail off in a flash. Naraku yells, "Not you!" Kagome hits him with a powered arrow in the knee. (you see what I did there?) Naraku releases his poisoned swarm in case of the monk. Sango threw her weapon but with no success as usual. Inuyasha asked Richie, "You still good to fight?" Richie didn't even answer he just grabbed his blade pissed off and begin unleashing hell everywhere just like before. Naraku fell dead within five minutes of battle.

DeAnna, Richie's half demon friend, was on an alter covered in blood. Not her own, but from demons for part of the ritual. He still had fifteen more steps and five weeks to go before he could have gotten to the part of the ritual where any actual harm could be done. She was out cold and had a black eye from where Naraku had knocked her out. Richie picked her up with tears in his eye's but with the same serious expression on his face. She was safe now and he knew she was not wounded beyond her black eye.

He sets her down softly on a blanket he had with him just in case. He turned to Inuyasha and his friends. He got on one knee, looking at the ground. "I owe you all my life. If it weren't for you I would have been crushed and DeAnna would have been killed after your failure. Only my blade could slay him in his condition. I do not mock your power but this holds true. I will protect you and your friends with my life. I will do most anything you request. Your kindness will not go unrewarded. I will fight for you and your friends until my death or yours. If your death occurs I will avenge it. The same for your friends. This I promise."

Inuyasha looks away trying to look unimpressed closing his eyes. "I guess we can handle having a couple more helping hands. You can join us." Richie rises, shakes Inuyasha's hand and picks DeAnna up to leave. Inuyasha didn't want to admit it but his hand hurt like a bitch and a half after shaking Richie's hand. Inuyasha can tell Richie would be a force better on his side than against. Inuyasha could best Richie in battle, but doing so would not come without heavy wounds and possibly life long injuries.

They make it back to the well and Kagome leaves to get things after the long trial they had been through. The group had explained basically everything on the way to Richie and DeAnna, whom woke soon after they left Naraku's hideout. DeAnna was beautiful and powerful but quite shy. She got along well with Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha even enjoyed her presence. Richie was not half as serious now. He joked a lot. He was a great comic relief they found. Not only was he funny as hell, but he would do funny things. When Inuyasha would start being all angry Richie would be standing behind him mimicking Inuyasha perfectly. He would cook for them as well. He was a talented cook, making some great foods such as soups, breads, and even complex dishes like lasagna and the occasional mirror cake. (look it up)

Richie carried a Harmonica with him. Odd seeing him with an instrument from ahead of its time. Truth is it was the first Harmonica ever made by him himself. He was unable to play any instrument but wind ones and found them not suitable for him. He made his own resulting in his harmonica. It was a simple diatonic in the key of c. Though he could make some more, he loved it and decided against making others. He was great at playing the blues and some music Kagome introduced to him.

One night Kagome and Inuyasha was laying in a field near the well. It was a beautiful night. The moon was not quite full but still huge. Off in the distance Kagome hears Richie playing his harmonica. He was playing "Moondance" one of Kagome's favorite love songs. He played it slower and more passionately than it is meant. He liked to play it that way. His bends where spot on and Kagome loved the whole moment. The atmosphere was so romantic. Even Inuyasha noticed the romance in the air and music.

Kagome smiles, turns her face to Inuyasha and asks him to dance with here. Inuyasha tries to play it cool. He turned his head to cover his blushing cheeks, crossed his arms, and spoke, "Why should I?" She just grabs him by the left hand and picks him up. They position their selves. His right hand was on her hip, the other in her hand. Her other hand was on the middle of his back. They swayed back and forth to the music dancing. They lock eyes and Inuyasha gulps. Kagome blushed and changed her position. Now they where just hugging. Moving even slower now.

Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome's waist, Kagome was hugging Inuyasha around his upper back with her hands grasping his shoulders. Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear with his eyes shut as a single tear escaped his eye, "I love you Kagome." She was star struck. After a few more seconds of dancing, and just when Inuyasha was beginning to regret his confession, Kagome broke the hug and quickly threw her lips on Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was caught off guard but he grunted into the kiss and began showing just as much passion as Kagome.

The music resonated through the field while they where kissing. The combination of the romantic music and atmosphere, combined with the kiss sent shivers down Kagome's whole body. It was so perfect. He was embracing her gently. He had an arm around her waist while the other had his hand in her hair. She cooed in his embrace and they only broke the kiss for gasps of air. They slowly lay back down, only now they where tangled with each other. Still kissing and hugging. Kagome breaks the kiss to ask Inuyasha to remove his robe and shirt. He does without hesitation. Now she could see his handsome body. She was sitting on top of him looking down into his eyes. Oh his eyes!

She asks him even quieter, "Will you make love to me here tonight? I love you so much and there will never be a more perfect time." He nods gulping.

WARNING LEMON COMING UP. SKIP TO NEXT BOLD TEXT FOR MORE REGULAR STORY.

She slowly removed her shirt and bra revealing her breasts. Inuyasha was dazed by her beauty. He got to see her naked once for a brief moment but this is different. He can see her slim body down to the waist. Her breasts where not large but he thought they where perfect. "Can I... Touch them?" Inuyasha was so nervous and cute. She loved how adorable he looked. It was clearly his first time. He was so nervous and didn't want to upset her with quick actions. His demon side was not putting up a fight at all as far as his lust was concerned amazingly. She nodded yes and he slowly reached for her left breast. He cupped it gently in his palm, barely squeezing it. It was soft but firm. He grabbed the other and began massaging them with delight. The music was still playing, Richie's music makes the situation even better. Inuyasha stops so she can remove her pants. He gets his off during this time as well.

They where both finally naked. They gazed at each other. Kagome's eyes gleamed in the moon light. Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome. She sits down as well but is pushed on her back in surprise. Inuyasha leans down to her folds and begins to lick her most private parts. She began moaning lightly to his touch. She grabbed the back of his head pushing it in to her closer. He picks up speed and soon she starts getting really wet. She explodes into his mouth screaming "yes!" He gulped most of her juices but some dribbled down his chin. He just licked it off with his tongue though.

Inuyasha gives her a moment to collect herself. He trailed little kisses and nips up and down her neck. He grabbed a breast with his left hand and positioned his member at her opening with the other. She gave him a nod and he slowly pushed past her barrier. He caught her gasp of pain with a loving kiss. now his other hand was on her hip. He slowly moved in and out but not all the way. She scratched at his back with her nails receiving little grunts from him. Finally the pain had passed for the most part. She let him all the way in now. He was pretty big though and it took a little more time to adjust because of it.

Eventually she was enjoying it. She was moaning and letting out little yelps. Her body rocked to his movements that seemed to sync with the rhythm of the music still playing. She was letting out the occasional "yes!" or, "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha squinted and his thrusts grew faster as he neared his limit. "Kagome i'm going to..." He didn't get to finish because her legs wrapped around his waist and her mouth widened as she shook slowly in place. She was clenching around Inuyasha's manhood. He came hard inside her moaning quietly. They collapsed for a moment and kissed. They grabbed their clthes and went out for a shower. After they showered they got dressed and fell asleep back near the well.

END OF THIS LEMON.

Lets go back a bit and see what was going on with Richie that whole time.

Richie and DeAnna was sitting upon a hill. The group was spread out. Inuyasha and Kagome was in the valley at the bottom of this hill. Sango and you know who are atop another hill nearby. The tallest hill was where Richie and DeAnna where camping. The main camp itself with all of their tens was on the tallest hill where Richie was. The group split up for these reasons. 1: Sango and the monk where going to get fire wood for dinner. 2: Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to "talk". 3: Richie wanted to stay at the camp to make sure nothing gets stolen.

DeAnna asks Richie, "Could you play that song that Kagome showed you? I love that song." Richie smiled and pulled out his old Harmonica. He asks her, "You mean Moondance?" "Yeah that one!" He plays a few notes to make sure his reeds are not sticking. One was and he had to fix it. But then he played. He played it one whole time through. He stopped but DeAnna asked him to keep playing it until she wanted him to stop. She had a secret crush on him. She kept it secret because people always thought Richie wasn't the most attractive person and might tease her. She didn't care so much about that as much as the fact that they have been best friends for most of their lives and she didn't want to chance ruining it.

She inched closer and closer to him eventually ending up laying in his lap smiling with her eyes to the sky admiring the moon and the clear milky star filled abyss. Richie looked up at it as well the whole time he played. he got lost in his own music and the beauty of the night for an awful long time. She never requested him to stop so he played. After about twenty minutes of playing she asks him to stop. Richie smiled at her and replied, "What day is it I must have been playing for decades." She giggled and sat up.

She thanked him for playing and Inuyasha and Kagome showed back up to take a nap until dinner was ready. Heavy snoring was soon to come upon their tent zipping shut. Richie smiling with a curious look on his face, "I wonder what got them so tired?" DeAnna bopped him on the head for thinking such things. Richie wasn't much fazed as his hair cushioned the blow. He started laughing loudly. DeAnna asks him to come with her somewhere to ask him something. It was the bottom of the hill on the opposite side Inuyasha and Kagome was.

"What is it" Richie asked with his head slightly bent to the side in confusion. DeAnna asked him, "Do you think of me as only a friend?" The question was hard to answer. He did think of her as a friend but he also wanted to be her lover. He had wanted her since they where teenagers and her body became so perfect. Not only that but she was always so kind and understanding. She dressed his wounds and helped him greatly in combat. He loved her but how could he say it without failing this impossible quiz? He opens his mouth, "In a way yes." She looks in confusion and asks, "How so?" Richie boldly, as most things he has done, answers looking her in the eyes not breaking composure. "I do like you as a friend but I feel something more. I think you are beautiful. You are kind and amazing. I like you as a friend but I love you as a person." She smiles and a little green tear drips down her eye.

Richie wipes it clean, not using his hand or his clothes but a disposable cloth. Her tears where poison capable of causing burns on contact with normal skin. She grabs him in her arms being careful to not let any of her toxic tears come out. "I love you Richie! Not just as a friend or a person. I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time now." He pulls her chin up so her face was looking at his. She was pretty short. She wore a dark red wizard robe with a black waist tie. Underneath was simply her under garments. He never knew this for a fact but assumed it. She was the type of person whom hides her body but values comfort as well. Plus she caught him trying not to look at her large breasts when they where teens and didn't want to discomfort him. But she was looking into his face with his hand on her chin.

"I love you to." He didn't speak another word. He just gave her a quick kiss. He wasn't sure how her poison in her mouth worked but he knew it fucked people up when she bit them. "That poison only works if I bite down you know." She reassured him. He didn't waste any time. He full on kissed her this time. He pulled her close and began to kiss her passionately. As they kissed she began purring. Evidently Dragons purr during copulation or any intimate activity. It was like a cat but louder. She untied her waist belt and let her robe fall to the grass, earning a gasp from Richie. "Are you sure you want...?" She kissed him as an answer. He was scanning her body noticing some things.

LEMON ALERT! SKIP TO NEXT BOLD PRINT IF NOT INTERESTED!

Her sides had patches of dark green scales on them that shined in the moonlight. She also appeared to have a long tail coiled around her waist. She always hid it from people for a few reasons. She didn't want to stick out as a half blood, it made her feel vulnerable, and most of all a female dragons tail was very sensitive. In many cases it is even more sensitive than sexual organs. Rubbing a female dragons tale can cause orgasms even more effectively than actual sex. She knew this and was careful to never let anyone know. So careful Richie never even knew about it.

He didn't know this and reached to touch it only to get his hand smacked. "Don't touch it its sensitive!" She snapped at him. But she went back to undressing. The sides of her breasts had green scale patches as well. They where darker. Her Tails scales where light green and smoother. He ran his fingers down her scales on her breasts as they kissed. He undressed as well. He blushed because though he was crazy strong he was not so fit. He had a small gut on him. She didn't mind because she noticed his huge manhood. It was thick in her opinion but it didn't scare her, because dragons do not have a hymen. They cant because if they bled poison on their mate it would suck! He got on the ground with DeAnna on top. She trailed kisses down his chest and even further until she had her mouth on his dick.

"OH GOD!" Richie cried out as she began bobbing on it fast. He could feel it sliding down her throat. He couldn't hold it in after a while and came down her throat. She liked it, it tasted like white gravy in her opinion. Richie, not to be rude, returned the favor by rolling her on bottom. He kissed trails down her until he met her folds. He licked and fingered noticing she had no Hymen. "Hey have you..." She cut him off to tell him "Dragons are born without hymens, because poison blood would ruin chances to mate I guess. I'm still a virgin but I will not feel pain." She was nearly finished. She was purring hard by the end of it. She came hard. He liked the taste of her juices. It was kind of fruity, like watermelon.

He noticed after he pulled away she kept purring and more juices just flowed. Dragon females have unusually long orgasms. She kept purring and even rolled around a bit making noises for a full minute after he left her. She kicked and clawed the ground with her fingers. This turned Richie on even more as he watched. She got done and finally gasped for air frantically, because during orgasm it is difficult for a dragon female to breath. Still trying to gain her breath, she chokes out, "That (pant pant) was amazing! I want you inside me! Please I need it!" He didn't have to worry about hurting her witch made it funner for him. He immediately thrust all of it in her and began fucking her as hard and fast as he could stand.

"So... Tight!" She was purring even harder now only stopping for the occasional, "Oh god yes!" or "NYAH!". She swayed from side to side trying to work even further onto hard dick. He was about to come when she tightened around him. He came hard inside of her. She quivered and began acting the same as she did with her last orgasm. He watched as she purred and rolled mindlessly. Her eyes where squinting and foggy because she has a second set of eyelids that are clear that close horizontally. Her mouth was biting her bottom lip as she rolled and cooed her purr. Finally her mouth shot open and her eyes shut as she gasped in air.

She thanked him again like last time only this time asking him, "Is there anything else you want to do?" He looks down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs and asked her with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I kind of want to fell your tail. If you don't mind. But if you don't want to or don't trust me that's ok." She closed her eyes, gulped, and began to slowly unwind her tail from around her hips. it was close to three feet long. The cold breeze on her sensitive tail made her shiver a little. Her tail moved out towards Richie's hands. He gently grasped it in his hands and ran down the scales slowly. It was slick. Not wet or slimy but easy to slide across. It felt so soft and smooth.

As he ran his hands down her tail she fell to the ground and began making loud moans and grunts. "Aaaah! Aah! Be... AAh ah! Careful it's sensit- AAh!" She writhed on the ground to his touch. In one full stroke she was in a full on orgasm. This one was different though. she didn't just purr. She let out loud squeals as she writhed on the ground. Her tail slipped out of his hands and she was writhing on the ground making loud moans. "OH GOD!" She closed her eyes and liquid sprayed out of her pussy like a squirt gun. She was done and lightheaded from the orgasms. "Are you alright DeAnna?" She was cling to his side fast asleep. She was still purring. He got her cleaned up and dressed, and after headed back to camp to see if firewood was waiting.

END OF THIS LEMON YOU CAN READ IF YOU WHERE TRYING TO SKIP

He carries her bridal style back to the top of the hill. The firewood was ready and the monk looked happy. Sango's hair was a mess like DeAnna's. "Have fun?" Richie asked the two. "About as much as you did." The monk replied with a smile, only to receive a smack by Sango. Richie proceeded to cook some stew for the dinner and when it was done the group tried to wake Kagome and Inuyasha with no luck. The group fell asleep soon after. Each couple was together. They where deep in love and things where perfect that way.

(Two months later)

Inuyasha helped Kagome off the ground where she tripped near the well. Kagome has not shown any sign of pregnancy since her interaction with Inuyasha, and has since been using protection introduced by Kagome. Sango was fine as well. But her monk doesn't want to use protection, because they where actually trying to conceive. Richie has fallen ill with a parasite. It looked like a leech but much larger. This particular parasite was demon in nature. It would release a toxin if harmed. Only a very specific tree sap can get rid of it. If the group can not find some, Richie will not live, as the parasite doubled in size every other day. It was on his back between his shoulder blades. At this point it was the size of a large cat. Richie didn't show his pain, not to worry his beloved DeAnna.

DeAnna had been experiencing morning sickness and stomach pain lately. Kagome had showed her her ages pregnancy meters. All of ten she used said she was in fact pregnant. She was overwhelmed with joy about the news but now that it looks like Richie might not make it, she has been clinging to him even more. She has been eating a lot lately and is showing a small gut. Richie could stand up fine but simple activity drained him of power and focus due to the insane blood loss related to the parasite.

They stopped at what had must have been the sixteenth forest they have visited. Richie was breathing heavy and needed a rest. He falls asleep in a tent alone as the group discussed things. DeAnna never showed it when Richie was around or awake, but she was very worried and sad about Richie's condition. The group was building a fire since the sun began to fall. They sat in a circle around the fire. DeAnna looked down at her feet that poked barely out from under her wizard robe. They couldn't see her face but she was fighting tears. She finally had Richie and now he could be taken away, leaving her a single parent. A single, lonely, half blood mother with a child out of wedlock. People refused to marry her and Richie so this fact was unavoidable. But still she didn't worry so much about herself as much as losing her most precious thing, her lover.

Richie staggered out right before they could start talking and asked DeAnna to join him in the tent. She whipped away tears and put on a happy face, joining Richie in the tent. Richie laid back down on his mat. His face was pale. The blood loss was getting worse. Richie spoke almost to quiet to hear, "Can you join me, I am so cold. It's like ice was poured in my heart." She slowly joined him, not trying to disturb the parasite. They faced each other in bed. She cuddled up to him with her hands on her shoulder. He WAS cold. She let a tear out for the first time in front of him. "I... I don't want you to die!" She was sobbing. Her face was crunched up in sadness as she was in full tears. He just smiled and let out a silent, "shh" and he grabbed her in his arms.

"As long as you are by my side, I will not have that crying. Don't doubt me just because my body temp has lowered. Besides, how can I stay this way when I have such people helping?" She was somewhat relieved by his words of hope, yet she could not stop the tears. "I love you Richie!" He nodded. He had passed out from the blood loss. She was crying and yelling for him to wake up. She was scared by his slowed breathing and lack of response. She ran out and hurried everyone to his aid. They searched for the tree sap they needed more while DeAnna watched him.

Inuyasha jumps up after looking for a while. "There it is!" He was pointing at a small almost dead looking tree. If it weren't for him they might have overlooked it. They cut it down and brought it back to extract the sap needed. DeAnna was keeping Richie warm and forcing small sips of soup down his throat, being careful not to burn or choke him. They returned and extracted the sap need. Even the scent of the sap was making the parasite squirm. DeAnna ran out to see what could be causing this, to find Inuyasha and friends extracting the sap. She was so happy but still worried they might be to late. The parasite was now the size of a pit bull. It was huge and Richie was almost done for.

They start spooning the sap around the parasites mouth area. It fell to the ground and died. Richie didn't just magically become better. He still has a lot of blood missing. A blood transfusion may even be needed at this point. Kagome has a test done only to find out he has a rare blood type. The only one who shares this blood type among them was DeAnna, whom volunteered to offer her blood to him without hesitation or a second thought.

Richie's eyes opened a little bit. He was not adjusted to the light, so he rubs them in an attempt to clear his vision. It works well enough for him to see himself lying on a bed with a bandage around his arm and a larger one around his body. presumably covering the massive bite wound on his back. He turned his head left an right to find he was in the same tent. IT was moved from the last spot but the same tent none the less. DeAnna was in a small wooden chair on his left side. She was asleep with her hands holding his. He noticed a bandage just like the one on his arm on one of hers.

He moved a little, sore but not so much that movement was difficult. DeAnna woke up and smiled when she saw Richie. She shed a few tears of joy and sobbed. Richie just shushed her. They didn't speak a word. All that could have been said was felt. They loved each other. DeAnna understood now that Richie will fight to stay by her side. And Richie understands that DeAnna loves him enough to shed blood for him. Richie smiled at her and told her he loved her.

Months have passed and DeAnna grew larger and larger through her pregnancy. It was almost time for the baby. Everything was ready for her. She gave birth like normal. It was not a demon child to any degree. It had gained the human traits from both parents. It was a baby boy with black curly hair. The parents loved him and named him Richie Dean Cook the 2nd, after his father. They had no more children. In fact dragons can birth only one or two children. This is why the males often take on multiple mates. They didn't mind because they had enough trouble with one as it was. In time their son was passed Richie's famed sword.

Eventually over time Sango and Kagome followed. Kagome waited until she was old enough and got married to Inuyasha in her time. Richie and DeAnna never got married, but they still loved and lived with each other for the rest of their lives. Kagome Had children. The first was triplets and the second time twins. They didn't have any more children. All of their children where females. Kagome gave most of them their names. But Inuyasha named the first one after her mother. Kagome named her others after family members. Sango had children after getting married to the monk. She had three sons. One was named after his father and the other two where named Jonathan and Michael.

They lived rather eventful lives exploring and teaching their children together until they where too old to move. Than they had some grand babies to love. It was a happy ending to a long tiring life. Not many more conflicts took place. The occasional demon attack is to be expected. They regretted nothing and lived long happy lives together. That was how our story ends for these couples. Love, and even some new faces. Life is good indeed.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Please leave comments telling me what you think.


End file.
